User talk:The thing
Sysop :You said you'd make me into a sysop. That's awexome and all, but I gotta ask. Am I being Punk'd? :D - Brainzo18:09, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :My account is Brainzo, not NachoMan. It said that name was taken. - Brainzo18:12, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Troller :Can I block that troll guy, or have you done that already. It doesn't say in the list of blocked IP addresses. - Brainzo18:39, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Problems :Internet Explorer closes when I try to go to my talk page. Can you tell me what you're trying to say. - 18:50, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :I said OK. -- 18:52, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, I can block "trollguy2manperson"? - 18:53, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::He's good now. -- 18:54, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Eh... not by what I can see. Bubsty 17:53, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Uhh I'm here The thing. Make me a sysop now. :) --Dantheburgerking 19:24, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Thank you very much. --Dantheburgerking 19:26, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Wookys :Maybe I'm just new to wookys, but did I do something wrong? I thought we needed a seprate artical for the game Stinkoman, and the character. Do you need it improved? - 20:18, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::Why did you write "What happens? You should remember! A very smelly man has a quest in the future! In it, you fight floating brains, bouncing cups, and glitches!!"? -- 20:21, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, please explain to me the concept of a wooky. - 20:22, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::It's the same as a wiki. -- 20:23, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::It says "Strong Bad is a llama". Is a wooky a wiki with false info? - ::::::No. -- 20:25, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Then why does it say Strong Bad is a llama? And why do we need another wiki with true info? And it says "Parody Wiki". So what the crap is going on? Dantheburgerking 20:28, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::There r a lot of trolls here! -- 20:28, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Your point is? 20:30, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::If this is the same as the knowledge base, why do we have it? Having a wiki full of false info seems pretty cool actually. - :::::::::::OK fine. -- 20:33, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sorry if you're mad The thing. 20:33, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm not. -- 20:34, 18 February 2006 (UTC) So, I want to put this info on Homestar Runner (flash cartoon) page. Can I? It started in 1975 by two brothers named Bob and Bill. During the winter, they wrote a book called "Moon Bear". It stared some guy with a big chin, and a man with a red swollen head. They team up with characters like a broom-girl, bouncy-balloon, and a little blue guy with no brain. Years later, when Bill had discovered karate, they made a site called "The Homestar Guy.org". - ::::::::::::::Yes -- 20:43, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Sysop Would you make me a sysop?--Benol 20:30, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :OK -- 20:31, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Block People who troll like that need to be blocked longer than 5 minutes. He's just going to come back again. - :I know if he does it again he will say Bye bye. -- 20:56, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::If he does it again, I'll block him for a week. - :::This was his/her third offense. I blocked the IP for a week. 20:59, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::The thing, read the records. This was his 3rd time being blocked. 21:00, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Don't ask. -- 21:00, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Just unblock him! Please don't block me! I won't do it again! - ::Hey The Thing, I dunno if you're still around or not, but I wanted to comment that the primary point of a wiki is to provide some sort of cool and/or useful content, not to fight trolls, that's a side effect. If you want your wiki to be cool, I strongly recommend that you garner our forces to contribute content instead of wasting time fighting vandals. That's just my 2 cents... keep on trangling! --Stux 21:46, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::Hi, I just want to say sorry 1 last time. bye. -- 21:51, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::There shouldn't be any need to say goodbye, there are good days and bad, you know. Sometimes you just gotta shake off the dust and keep moving. Of course it's up to you... --Stux 22:02, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, the thing. My name's be's seriously from the wiki, and I want you to know it's not that bad being blocked. It's just that the sysops happened to be in a bad mood, though even so, you shouldn't spam. Keep on tranglin'. Seriously 02:23, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Also, you have every right to stay on the wiki, and you shouldn't give up and just say bye. This wiki (and believe it or not, the Hrwiki) both need you. You are a responsible contributor, And any fine admin such as you should make sure you are committed to a great place like this. Stay strong, and don't give up. Seriously 02:23, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Hey The next time you promote a troll to a sysop, get his name right. 01:22, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :OK -- 01:21, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, and why are you doing this? 01:22, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::I DON'T know I'm goin crazy or sumpin. -- 01:23, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, do whatever you want. 01:24, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::::OK -- 01:24, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Maybe you are going crazy. "HOMESTAR is fatt!" seems...too wierd for me. You probably need to take a break.exe - :::::::Rewarding trolls to sysop status is not the way to go. --Stux 03:58, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Could you please explain what you're doing? I thought you could be trusted with looking after this wiki, and now you're giving users who should be banned admin status as well as people who only turned up today? And you're using two accounts, both of which have admin status? Angela (talk) 13:19, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Sorry Iwll look after it. I purposely spellt his name wrong so he would think he was. -- 13:41, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Page protection Hi The thing, I noticed you unprotected my page and said you got an email, could you please explain? --Stux 20:02, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Angela said I couldn't be a troll don't know what that meens I'm trying to not do it whatever is going on. -- 20:04, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't say that. I said please don't turn trolls into admins, like "trollbrother2" who had been vandalising this wiki. Angela (talk) 00:36, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::The thing, you don't seem to get how much you need to do to become an admin. Seriously 02:24, 20 February 2006 (UTC) I need help If you're on right now, can you help me do these emails? /Seriously 14:52, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :OK. -- 14:54, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::Cool. Start adding content to the ones I started. Seriously 14:55, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Restoring trollbrother2 Dude, Stux is right. You need to stop restoring that page. He's a filthy, nasty troll who doesn't even go on here anymore. Just delete it. I don't care how much he is your friend. Seriously :Well, now you deleted his talk page. There's actually something wrong with that, actually: he never replied to my message. Before deleting it, give him a chance. 01:03, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Please. And by the way, I'm not a "filthy, nasty troll". But I used to be a filthy nasty troll! Now I'm a filthy, nasty person-who-actually-''does''-go-on-here. And he also, might I add, does about as much contributing as you do on the hrwiki, Seriously. Jeez; for every single real edit you make, you do 5 edits that have to do with talk pages or your user page! So anyway, what was your message? Trollbrother2 06:06, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::Oh and also, about that deletion thing. I must say, it caught me off guard. Earlier you were saying you were on my side, now you're saying "I don't want you here." Make up your mind! And if it's because I'm saying I'm Yelt... I confess. I'm not Yelt. Seriously, (NOT the user, the word), does my writing style look anything like Yelt's? No. Yelt uses computer-type language, like; "u r 2 kewl, d00d". I've been masquardeding as Yelt so that people won't try and discover my true identedy. But I'll tell you; I'm Bubsty. Trollbrother2 06:10, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::No you're not. Give up. 12:24, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Also, why do you care what I do on the Hrwiki? We're talking about this wiki. 12:39, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Trollbrother2, I know I haven't been on much, but I can tell you're not being the "nice, friendly, un-troll" you claimed you're being. All you've done since you "stopped" trolling is added a few things to character pages (which were reverted), added stuff to talk pages, and pretended you were other users. (You were right on the money Seriously; I've never met this guy in my life). Trollbrother2, you can either be an actual user, or leave. I don't want to see any more vandalizing/pretending to be other users/insulting other users. Otherwise, I may have to block you. Bubsty 17:48, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Oh, and in other news - wait. This is too far to the right. :Ok, The Thing, I'm pretty sure you've stopped, but please don't encourage this guy like you were earlier. Seriously was right; he's just a nasty troll determined to destroy this wiki. (Also, your "Weird Al" wiki rocks. Sorry I can't help you with it much; I hardly know anything about him). Bubsty 17:51, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yet another post! Thanks for making me sysop, whoever did. (I'm assuming it was you). I promise to use my powers for good, not evil. Trollbrother2 17:57, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::WHAT???? Did someone make Trollbrother2 sysop? Bubsty 17:59, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::After looking at recent changes, I see that no one did. Trollbrother2, you were warned. Plus, I looked at some of the pages you created earlier, and saw that you were swearing on them, and insulting some people. (However, it is kinda cool that there's another seahawks fan on this wiki, I must admit). However, I think everyone agrees that you shouldn't be allowed on this wiki anymore. Bubsty 18:09, 22 February 2006 (UTC) *(Block log); 22:03 . . The thing (Talk | block) (unblocked User:Trollbrother2: NO!) ::Why did you unblock him? 22:17, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::I'll let him off with 1 day. -- 22:30, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Ok, but I think he deserves more. Although I gotta hand it to him; he did make this place a whole lot more popular. 22:31, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Bubsty, I'm overwhelmed with delight that you're here. You've always been such a great contributor, and I know you'll be a great one here. If you want, I would like you to add humorousd content to the Strong Bad ERmails I've started, as We've only got about three completed ones. 22:38, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Thank you! I'd be happy to help with the SBEmails, but before we make anymore we should probably standardize them. (See what I did on Some Kinda Weirdo). 22:44, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Excellent work. Also, we'd better input more wiki software, something you know more about than I do. 22:45, 22 February 2006 (UTC) The thing, please stop unblocking Trollbrother2. As I mentioned in his talk page he has caused enough confusion to hinder work in this wiki. I also mentioned that if he wants to contribute he can do that under a new account and leave all of this mess behind. There is no need to scpeculate who he is or who he might be. We want to first build a wiki, and to do that we need to leave behind all the garbage that went on here. So please don't unblock him any more. Thanks. --Stux 02:20, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :To Stux: Couldn't have said it better myself. To Seriously: Actually, I'm sure we both know about the same amount. As I said on the main page talk, should we ask JoeyDay or Tom on the H*R Wiki if they can help us? 20:11, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::They would never, ever go to this troll-infested cesspool, and we're lucky that we decided to help this place out, because no one else will. 21:39, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::And if you are intent on letting trollbrothr2 walk all over this place, than we have to make hard decisions to make sure you don't, and that can get bad, man. Like, losing your sysop priveleges bad. 21:41, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::::I wish I could be an admin so I could make sure you didn't keep unblocking him. You just don't get it, do you? 23:10, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::::This is your last warning. Stop unblocking trollbrother2. Now. Like Strong Bad said, J.C. penney's stopped accepting I'll be your best friends a while ago, and so did we. 23:50, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Seriously, there is no need for personal attacks, yelling or demanding in this wiki. Please keep your tone towards The Thing civil, as such is the best way to resolve such things. --Stux 00:44, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Seriously, I think Tom and Joey might help us, assuming Stux asks them; They seem to like him the most :-). 03:39, 24 February 2006 (UTC) The Thing, please understand that not only is the consensus among admins and users is that Trollbrother2 be banned, but common sense also dictates that trolls like that (who even after causing all that havoc and claming to cease, impersonate other users) be banned, and if necessary indefinitely. I am asking you to please stop having us see-saw like this, so we (you, me, and the other guys) can all continute contributing to the articles. Like I mentioned before he can start over with a different account (sort of), and he/she doesn't need to claim to be anyone, just a regular user. Please keep that in mind. Thanks! --Stux 14:46, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :I can't beleive I missed this entire convorsation. Anyway, The thing, I notice you haven't responded to this message in a while. So I'll take this as you agree to all this and you will stop unblocking him. 14:55, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::I blocked him for 1 month. -- 15:06, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::Personaly, I think he needs more then that. Hows about this: We block him for 3 months? It gets him out of our hair for enough time to build a somewhat-strong wiki, it's long enough to teach him a signifigant lesson, but he still can come back, if he wishes to be a good user. I'm fine with that, Stux is fine with that, (I assume), let's go with 3 months. 17:10, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Angela Let's block Angela. She's getting rid of everyone's sysop privliges!!!!--Benol 20:21, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :Benol, see my reply on this page. You'll find that there was a sensible reason as to why. Besides, it wasn't everyones. (Dantheburgerking, Smileyface, and I still have them, for example). 20:28, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Too Many accounts The Thing, I must reiterate one of the things Angela mentioned earlier: you have too many accounts. It was confusing enough when you had 2 accounts (this one and User:Homestar), but now 3 is even more confusing! More than that, moving all your talk pages is even worse. So I really must ask you to use and stick to only one user account, just have the others (preferably) redirect their talk pages here, and please log in with only one account. The reason for this is that we never know which account to leave messages (I will be leaving messages in this account and *only* in this account) and it's hard to track sometimes what account is yours. As a sysop we need to be identified by only one username so that guests and regular users can identify us easily and know where to go. So... yeah, Thanks. --Stux 21:25, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :The thing, even if you are a sysop, you are not allowed to create sockpuppets. It's just against the rules. Also, it may set a bad example for future members of the wooky. 22:14, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ok -- 22:17, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Another thing is that your sig points to the Homestar account. Which one do you want to keep? Your "The thing" account or your "Homestar" Account? --Stux 23:56, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::The Thing, protecting your other talk page is not enough, your sig still points to that page and people will not know where to post comments. I strongly suggest that you just redirect the page, such as replacing it with: #REDIRECT User talk:The thing, and that'll do it. You can redirect the user page in a similar way if you want. But my concern is having people be able to leave you messages. --Stux 18:26, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks for straightening up your user pages! It's looking good! Just one thing The Thing, there are still some pages around that as well as your and . That should be about it. Unfortunately we don't have GrapeNuts to do it automatically. --Stux 07:34, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Thing on wiki Regarding your temporary blockage of me, I meant that the IP address should be blocked, not you. I apologize, I just deleted the page because it was useless. 22:51, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :I saw that so I un-blocked you. -- 22:57, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::Got it. No hard feelings. 69.162.201.219 :::So what exactly happened here? --Stux 23:57, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::::An IP address had vandalized (or so I thought, invovled blanking the sandbox) and I thought he was going to be blocked, s I blanked his talk page. My edit summary was asking him to be blocked, and The thing was the only one who posted a message on that talk page, so he thought I was talking about him. 00:02, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Okay, that's strange, cuz I didn't see any of that which you mentioned on the history or your contributions. So I am still oblivious to this. I hadn't seen any merit for the block or the edit summary so I was concerned about what had happened. But I'm glad you guys sorted it out. (I'm guessing?) --Stux 00:15, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::OK. -- 00:16, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Why? Why are you making those pages? Do they serve any purpose? 02:00, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :They are suppose to be made. -- 02:00, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's like saying mistakes were made. Totally nondescriptive. Please tell me what the heck is going on here. 02:03, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::I can't explain. -- 02:04, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah? Then don't create them, because they are cluttering up recent changes. 02:05, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::::I don't understand what the pages are about, or the page you linked to. Yuo should start adding content instead of doing this crap. 02:38, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Seriously, those pages actually do serve a purpose. They have to do with the Mediawiki software, but it's kinda hard to explain. I'm not exactly the technical expert around here. : 06:30, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Got it, I'm just wondering. 15:02, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::The pages serve a purpose on Central, but I don't see any reason for them here (they are part of the "request a new wiki form). Unless you need to change the system messages, then the default MediaWiki messages are fine, and nothing needs changing. If the default isn't showing, then that's a message that your wiki does not need at this point - those recently created here fall into that category. So, the Thing, what are you doing with these? -- sannse (talk) 13:34, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Really! Oh I guess I'll stop then. — 14:05, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Sysop Can you make me a sysop? you said you would. Tampo :O god sorry I can't. -- 15:44, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::I was asking the thing. Wait. You are the thing. But why can't you??? Tampo :::Because of Angela made me. -- 16:00, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Nominations :Hey The Thing, about this: He was already nominated, so... you can't exactly nominate him. But you can support him or object. 19:13, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Warning Dude, stop recreating the troll pages. I've thought a long time over this, and I realize you are wrong. Just stop recreating them. I don't want to have to block you (keep in mind: almost definitely won't happen), or worse, but I will if it goes that far. :You realize how long this has gone on? Nobody agrees with you. Just give up. Please, it's 4 against one. Think about it. 22:28, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Please The thing, it's over. It's 4 against 1, and there are only like 5 active users. So please make this easy on everyone and just give in. 22:30, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Keep in mind, other people can block you. Other people can also de-sysop you. These are things that can and will happen. 22:34, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Seriously, don't make empty threats. You aren't a bearucrat, so don't threaten to de-sysop anyone. 22:36, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::::I wasn't saying I'' was going to de-sysop him, but Angela will. 22:37, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Second, if you restore that agin I '''will' block you. I'm sorry, but it's all I can do when all five active users have voted. 22:40, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::He has 2 accounts and he can unblock himself. 22:42, 25 February 2006 (UTC) The thing, you can unblock yourself at any time which is why I never bothered to block you, but you have not been communicative and gone through the proper channels. As an admin team we need to discuss our actions and not enter into revert wars and the like. I am partly responsible for this for not having brought this up on a talk page sooner. However I have made my points clear in several instances and so have the other admins. I know this will sound lame, but we need to work together and not fight over petty things. So the discussion table is open. Your move. --Stux 23:19, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Also, Angela can de-sysop you, and that's when it gets ugly. Please, The thing, cooperate. We just want this wiki to grow. 23:23, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::I see you are back. Honestly, not much of a surprise. But that's not the point Read carefully what Stux has said above and learn the lesson from it. I wish you good luck in your future endeavors. 23:44, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::It seems you have been doing, for the most, a good job at the weird al wiki. I would like to see that happen here too. Since we're virtually starting out as a new wiki, in the following days perhaps we can work on establishing general guidelines for users and admins alike, and some forum for establishing disputes (this last sentence goes for everybody -- I know you're reading ;) ). Um, ok that's about it. Oh yeah: Cheesecake. I like cheesecake. --Stux 00:01, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::I ate chocolate cheesecake for dessert. It was delicious. It had shredded slivers of white chocolate on it, with a smooth chocolate frosting, and a dark, crunchy crust on the bottom. It was filled with layer after layer of rich, rich cheesecake. Like I said, It was delicious. 01:49, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Woah. I'd be a great food critic. :Oh man seriously, you are too cruel... talking about yummy, delicious, mouth watering food like that! I'm getting hungry! --Stux 07:14, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::I like regular cheesecake better though...Chocolate is way too rich—Um, shouldn't we be doing something else? 13:09, 26 February 2006 (UTC) C'mon, man Unblock yourself. Stop this silly thing. Don't worry if you can't get people to go here, I honestly think your spamming won't help any after your reputation degration on the wiki (you spammed like a trigger-happy, um...The thing). I'll try it out on uncyclopedia, but whatever you do, don't block yourself. Not like it does anything anyway, when you can unblock yourself. 01:57, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :Also, how in the heck do you unblock someone? Hm... 01:59, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::Block log. 02:02, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::The Block-log gives a link the the page need, but it's , that gives the unblock links -- sannse (talk) 13:52, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Um...are you a new user? I'm just wondering. 13:53, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Dr. Who I'm not sure I can block him when he hasn't made any contribs. I'll see what I xan do, though. 15:04, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Dr. Who? I wasn't trolling. I thought an admiring page on Dr. Who would be good. Sorry. Didn't mean to upset. :Sorry. Just uhhh... keep doing stuff. — 15:08, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::I blocked him. Obviously if he admires Dr. Who, someone who honestly no one likes, than he is Dr Who. 15:11, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::Nothing on this wiki wooky is suppose to be true!!!!!!!!!!! — 15:12, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Um............. 15:14, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Ummmmmm what? — 15:16, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry but I must mention that the bickering I'm seeing every day is getting old. --Stux 17:32, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::I agree with that. — 17:33, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :True dat Stux. You guys are reminding me of my sister and I back when she was in 7th grade. And about this Dr. Who stuff, I'd go with what Stux said on Recent Changes. "Ever heard of innoncent before proven guilty?" 17:47, 26 February 2006 (UTC) guestbooks :Hey The thing, I think you might want to remove that thing on guestbooks on your userpage. New users might think thats a rule, and I know we haven't established anything about guestbooks yet. 17:52, 26 February 2006 (UTC) love to troll? :The thing, I have to say: This dissapointed me. if you "love to troll" maybe you shouldn't be a sysop on this wiki. 02:15, 28 February 2006 (UTC) ::At that point I thought I was suppose to troll there. — 20:09, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :::The thing, It's a wiki about politics. They have no time for trollers, nor do they have time to willingly let people vandalize. Bubsty's right—you'd better clean up your act, as it seems you are in no position to have a privilege and an honor like being a sysop. ::::I used to not know much bout' wikis. Plus I gave up there. — 21:18, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Really !! — 22:21, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Dr. Who Bubsty just underwent a major troll attack from him. Lemme take this liberty to say "I told you so" and "I was right all along" and "He should have been blocked a long time ago". Thanks. — 12:22, 1 March 2006 (UTC) User:Homestar I've removed sysop rights from your "Homestar" account, as you have this account to use for any admin actions you need to take. -- sannse (talk) 11:07, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :Good thank you. — 21:38, 2 March 2006 (UTC)